High intensity discharge (HID) lamp electronics controllers have applications in many fields, especially in the field of automobile illumination. HID lamp electronics controllers can effectively reduce traffic accidents. The existing low-voltage HID electronics controllers have many problems such as complex installation and usage, too many subassemblies, and too few use functions and protection functions. Moreover, the existing low-voltage HID electronics controllers are bulky, unreliable, and unsafe. There are further disadvantages regarding the existing low-voltage HID electronics controllers. In particular, the existing HID electronics controllers will burn if either the anode or the cathode of a battery is connected incorrectly. Another disadvantage of the existing low-voltage HID electronics controllers is that if a user turns off the engine of an automobile but forgets to turn off the lamp of the HID electronics controller, then the battery of the automobile will not have enough voltage for starting the engine at a later time. Moreover, when an automobile is started, the electric voltage in the automobile increases to around 23 KV. If a HID electronics controller in the automobile is broken or contains no bulb, then when the automobile is started and the electric voltage increases, the controller may spark and cause a fire within the automobile. Also, the performance of the bulb of an existing HID electronics controller may be inconsistent in performance as the bulb ages or is a replaced with bulbs of different brands.